Through My Eyes
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: The outsiders told froma different point of view. Stephanie Curtis sees things differently then Ponyboy and this is her story. (This starts a few days before the book starts)
I kick a rock as I hear a car rumbling behind me. Even before I turned around I knew it was a soc. I stopped and froze, they were too close for me to runaway. I rember what Johnnycake had looked like after he got jumped and I shuddered.

I rember that was the night when Darry had told me I was never able to walk anywhere by myself, he never said I couldn't race my friends and get lost though. That night was also the night Johnny had held me like I was a teddy bear stroking my blonde hair down and crying. I hugged him back and fell asleep while he held me.

Five boys stepped out of the car now, looked about twice my ge. I look at the ground and try to ignore them.

"Hey, your the little Curtis girl, aren't ya?" One of them asked. I nodded softly and felt my face go all hot.I promised myself I wouldn't cry infront of them. I wasn't gonna scream either, but as soon as one of them grabbed my wrist, I found myself screamin' for Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy.

They started to punch me and I tasted blood in my mouth. One of them threw me on the ground and they started kicking me too, I was still screaming for the guys. They boys were all laughing as I did.

"Hey," I heard Darry's rough voice. "Let 'er go." Darry pushed them all aside and they went to there car and left. I had stopped yelling but that made me cry harder. Darry kneeled down to me and craddled me in his arms. "Hey Steph, you alright?" I shook my head and started crying harder.

Darry didn't say a word, he just kissed my head and took me home.

* * *

I woke up to hear Pony's voice,"What happened to her Darry?" He sounded worried. I hated worrying the guys, they had enough to worry about. I opened my eyes and found myself on Soda's lap.

"How about you ask her?" Soda said smiling down at me."

Ponyboy picked me up and squeezed me tight. I winced in pain and Darry frowned,"Hey, be careful with her Pony."

"I'm sorry baby girl." Pony said as he sat down. Darry grabbed me and started to wrap my cuts.

"So why were you out walking alone?" Darry asked staring at me solemnly.

"Well, I was racing Two-Bit home. I tripped and got lost. I stopped running 'cause my stomach hurt and then I was walking alone." Darry kissed my head as he wrapped my last cut.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk to Two-Bit." Soda said with a cocky side grin. I ran over and jumped onto Soda's lap. He started to tickle me and I laughed loudly. Just then I heard the door open, it was Johnny.

"Johnnycake!" I screamed running over to him.

Besides my brothers, Johnny's my favorite out of the gang. Johnny is quiet but I get him to talk. I'm quiet too, Darry, Soda, and Pony wouldn't think I'm quiet but at school I don't really talk to anyone there. I talk to the gang and that's about it, I'm quite shy.

All the guys in the gang love me like a little sister. For the longest time Steve thought my name was Baby girl because the boys call me baby girl all the time. I don't really like Steve that much, he never wants to hang out with me.

Two-Bit is lots of fun! He baby sits me all the time and we always watch movies together. Three years ago, when I was four, I thought that Two-Bit and I were dating. Everyone thought it was adorable.

Dally doesn't hang out with me much, but he's better than Steve. He likes to take me around and baby me 'cause chicks like it and think I'm cute.

"Hey baby girl, what happened to 'ya?" Johnny's voice broke my thoughts.

"Stupid socs." Soda replied for me. Johnny shuddered and kissed my head lightly.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby girl." Johnny stroked my hair down and Darry walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready, we got some for you too Johnny." Johnny nodded and set me down. I ran in the kitchen and leaped on Darry.

"What we eatin' Dar?" I ask as he sets me down in a kitchen chair.

"Chicken." He said as the rest of the guys walked in and sat down.

"So, how was school today Stephie?" Pony asked me.

"It was fine." I say before stuffing my face with chicken. I quickly finish my plate but the boys were all already done.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Soda asked me as I crawled onto his lap.

"Yeah!" I say excitedly.

The door slams again and Two-Bit walks in as Soda carries me to the couch.

"Hey baby." Two-Bit said taking me from Soda,"How've you been?"

"I'm okay, I'm tired though." I say softly.

"I'm sorry," He said sitting me down on the couch between Darry and Johnny. I crawled onto Darry's lap and hugged him.

I laid my head on his shoulder and started to drift off to sleep.

"You're not even gonna see the beging of the movie." Darry said chuckling

"I'm sorry, I'm tired." I say snuggling into him. He laughed again.

"Alright, goodnight baby girl." He said as he kissed my head,"I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper softly.

 **Hope you like it, it will get better I promise!**


End file.
